


Pinned Down

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Bellatrix and Andromeda ignore their parents warnings, and Narcissa tags along. They soon regret it.





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: pinned down

Bella whirled around, hand coming up to touch the scratch on her cheek from the falling branch. “Andy? Cissy?” Her voice sounded more frantic than she liked. Mother and Father had forbidden them from playing in the forest today.  _ It’s too dangerous _ , they said, watching the wind rip through the trees. But Bellatrix and Andromeda had been too restless staying inside, and Narcissa had followed them.

Bellatrix scanned the area, looking for Narcissa and Andromeda. Where were they?

“Narcissa!” 

Narcissa’s cries filled Bellatrix with dread. Bellatrix bolted around the end of the branch and saw Narcissa on the other side, previously hidden by the thick wall of leaves, bent over and trying to tug her robes free from its twigs.

“Thank Merlin! Calm down, stop crying now.” Bellatrix brushed the dirt from Narcissa’s robes.

“Mama and Papa will be so angry.” Narcissa sniffled. “I ruined my dress...”

Bellatrix opened her mouth to remind Narcissa again of the difference between robes and dresses. Deciding against it, she closed her mouth and crouched next to Narcissa, taking a good look at the fabric caught in the twigs. There was nothing for it, she decided, and tugged the cloth, grimacing at the ripping sound when it came free. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make something up, it’ll be fine.”

“We weren’t supposed to be here, Mama and Papa said - ”

“I know what they said,” Bellatrix snapped. She dropped the hem of Narcissa’s robes. “Come on, we should go find where Andy ran off too...” She stood up. “Andy! Cissy, she was right next to you, did you see - ”

Trembling, Narcissa pointed at the massive fallen branch which pinned Andromeda underneath it.

“Andy!” Bellatrix cried. 

Andromeda groaned, staring up at the forest canopy, looking dazed. 

Bellatrix seized the branch and yanked, struggling to lift it, but the thick tangle of leaves made it difficult for her to grasp the branch, and it was far heavier than it looked. If only she were older, stronger, if only she had control of her magic... She focused, trying to will her magic to move the branch. It rocked slightly when she pulled again with all her might, but not nearly enough for Narcissa to pull Andromeda free, her robes too caught and tangled in the twigs. 

It was too much to hope that Narcissa would be able to drag Andromeda by herself anyway, Bellatrix thought, as she watched Narcissa desperately pulling at Andromeda’s arms to no avail. But there was no way Narcissa would be able to move the branch either. Bellatrix cursed silently, trying to contain her frustration. Her sisters needed her to be strong.

“Bella...” Andromeda’s voice was breathy and strained, but she seemed to be coming to herself. “Bella, help me. My legs...”

“I’m trying, Andy,” Bellatrix panted. She let go of the branch and stepped away, pacing restlessly. 

“We need to get Mama and Papa,” Narcissa said, her face white, eyes wide and terrified.

“We can’t leave her!” Bellatrix snarled.

Narcissa coward away, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. Bellatrix gathered her in her arms and rubbed her back. 

“I’m sorry, Cissy, you’re right...” Bellatrix took a deep breath. “Get on my back, okay, we’re going to get help.”

Bellatrix turned and crouched. As Narcissa clambered onto her back, Andromeda reached out toward Bellatrix, breathing fast.

“Bella, don’t leave me, please,” she pleaded.

The branches overhead swayed and creaked dangerously. A branch cracked somewhere overhead, echoing through the trees.

“I’ll be right back, Andy, I promise. I’m taking Cissy and getting help, I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.” Bellatrix squeezed Andromeda’s hand.

“Don’t go, please, Bella!”

Bellatrix swallowed past the painful lump in her throat. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” She let go of Andromeda’s hand.

“Bella!” Andromeda cried.

Bellatrix secured Narcissa’s legs firmly around her waist and ran. Andromeda’s fading sobs made her chest ache. She forced herself to keep going. She couldn’t help Andromeda by herself.

She would never go against her parents orders again, she vowed.


End file.
